


Even Love has a limit

by Kus_from_safe-skeletons (Ameko)



Series: Fontcest collection [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, I Don't Even Know, I Have To Stop Killing My Favorite Character, I Love Your Tears, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mercy Killing, Permanent Injury, Sad, Why Did I Write This?, fanfic contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameko/pseuds/Kus_from_safe-skeletons
Summary: This is my participation to @aryisgoingaway and @nagisaheichou fontcest fanfic contest.Trigger : Death, Body horror, Really sad storyEnjoy ;)





	Even Love has a limit

Sans was lying on the sofa, staring at the ceiling of the living room. He knew this ceiling by heart. After all, it was one of the things he had been seeing the most for some time. His brother couldn’t carry him anywhere anyway, and surely not outside the house.

The little skeleton sighed deeply. It was his fault. He knew he should have fled from the start of the fight. The other monster had gone mad, his LOVE had grilled his neurons. If Sans had taken a shortcut before the first attack to go to Papyrus, he wouldn’t be stuck on the couch—missing his lower body and his arms.

The monster didn’t want to kill him. He wanted to tear him apart to play with him. Fortunately, Boss had arrived before his body was used that way… only his brother can lay claim him.

Tears of rage perched in the corner of his eye sockets without being able to wipe them. Never again would he make love to Papyrus. Never again can he cuddle him. He can’t even move. Or even just eat alone. He was no more than a head, on a spine, with a rib cage to hide his soul.

He laughed sadly. He was shattered, useless, and unable of killing himself to spare it all to the one person he truly loved. The only person who really mattered to him. It was probably what hurt him the most.

* * *

Papyrus returned from his exhausted watch. However, when he reached the door of their house, he hesitated. In fact, he hesitated a little more every day. He recalled the chain of mistakes since this dramatic accident.

First, he arrived too late on the scene. The monster had already done so much damage on his lover’s body that it was obvious that he kept Sans alive to suffer, or the little skeleton would never have survived this long.

After gaining an extra LV, he had been unable to heal the wounds of his brother fast enough to reassemble the skeleton’s pieces. His arms were so tender, his legs were so pretty and his pelvis oh-so-tempting—everything crumbled into dust in his hands. Everything was lost forever.

And finally, despite all his efforts, he continued failing to take care of his brother. He was burning him while nourishing him, hurting him by carrying him, drowning him in the bathtub when he had slipped from his hands, and worst of all, he saw his elder fading without knowing how to help him or entertain him.

Papyrus was exhausted. Mentally and physically. He couldn’t sleep, continuing to watch over his big brother as if he were going to turn into dust if he looked away for a moment. He hardly ate any more, having no appetite and no desire to enjoy the food. How could he when the love of his life couldn’t even drink without his help and his permanent watch?

It was so hard to continue living under these conditions. But what could he do, other than to continue hoping that one day the world resets and Sans has the rest of his body back?

* * *

Sans was sleeping peacefully, for once. Papyrus looked at him, caressing his cheek with the end of one of his phalanges, soft and tender.

But there was no mistaking about the reality of the situation. The dark circles under the eyes of the large skeleton gave him a terrifying air. It was several months since his brother was thus handicapped. And Papyrus, though tired, saw that the little skeleton could no longer do it either.

Several times the guard had heard him cry. Several times he had heard him begging that he should be killed. Several times he had seen him staring into space, as though he were no longer there, even if Papyrus was talking to him. As if he were already dead.

But the soldier refused to admit the truth. He loved his brother too much to let him go. He loved his lover too much to accept the idea that he was already dead while he was still physically present.

Yet that was what was happening, isn’t it? The Sans who was in front of him was only a shadow, a memory of his lover, his love. A memory lost forever. The days passed and nothing changed. Worse, everything was deteriorating. The little skeleton spoke, ate, and slept less and less.

Papyrus didn’t want to let him go. He _couldn’t_ do it. It was way too hard.

* * *

It had been a year now. Sans almost never answered anymore. His body was nothing but an empty shell.

Papyrus had hung on him as much as possible. He had tried everything to make him come back. He had loved him as best as he could. He had taken care of things as best as he could. He had watched him and taken care of him as best as he could.

But even for a monster as incredible as him, it was too much.

He had made up his mind. And he was going to let him go.

The big skeleton looked him in the eyes and caressed his cheeks with all the tenderness he could muster. He placed many kisses on the other’s skull and on their teeth. He didn’t even cry. All the tears in his body had been gone for a long time, too long.

Yes, he loved him.

But one doesn’t cling indefinitely to a memory. Even if he was the Great Papyrus. Even if one loved the person more than anything in the world. It was because he loved him so damn much that he had to let Sans go.

The soldier observed the mutilated body of his brother, lying on their bed.

Slowly, his hand slipped on Sans’s neck, his plexus, his ribs, his spine. Then it climbed up to the shore, with incredible sweetness. He pressed his teeth against those of his brother’s and delicately grasped the little reversed heart at the same time. He slowly extracted it from its cage.

The soul pulsed faintly in his hand, cupping it gently and tenderly caressed the tarnished surface with his bare fingers.

The beats were so weak that Papyrus scarcely felt them. Only the Patience of Sans had permitted the soldier to keep his brother with him until he was done mourning.

It was time to free him.

The large skeleton slowly detached himself from the body which he had so loved. He continued his caresses, his eyes riveted on the face of his lover. Then, softly, like a secret, he whispered:

\- Thank you, Sans. For your love. For your patience. For everything. I love you and I’ll always love you… Sleep well…

His fist tightened on the reddish soul until it broke. And Sans became dust, without trouble, without a sound, without a tear.

Yes, it was time.

Because even love has an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or a kudo, and don't hesitate to join me and Ked on tumblr : safe-skeletons.tumblr.com !


End file.
